calendarswikiaorg-20200214-history
Ibisystem
Ibisystem: Form, Theory, and Approach The Ibisystem is a system of three "micro calendars", based on the orbits or Mercury, Venus, and Mars, which is designed to supplement the experience of "macrocalenders" such as lunar and solar counts. The purpose is to guide focused meditations upon a geometrical matrix in such a way that the user of the Ibisystem gains a foothold outside of standardized time from which to initiate, plan, and develop projects according to the rhythms of these three planets, as supported by a hyperspacial toroid topology. Subjecthood is understood as a durable set of relations to the production of moments ''and as such the dynamics of a calendar tend to produce specific kinds of subjects. The '''Ibisystem '''is thus designed to produce a maximally creative, flexible, and temporally prescient subjectivity, with the twin aims of depressurizing capture-oriented ''Monotimes, and experimenting with the development of focused temporal thinking that can extend itself over very large timescales. Each of the three Ibisystem counts involves an *image of time*, as its output, which is then fit as one component into a larger object that integrates those images into a totality. This "Master Calendar" also has "hooks" for most other calendars, and is not restricted to the Ibisystem counts, although these are crucial to its architecture. It is also termed the Time Torus, due to it's donut-shaped architecture. At the moment it hosts multiple calendars, including the Bahaii, the Dreamspell, The Mayan Long Count, the Chinese, and a reformed version of the Gregorian (International Fixed Calendar ). The Ibisystem was concieved as a time machine, for acceleration the development of awareness through time, and for the integration and braiding of its three counts, understood as "timestreams". The goal of the ibisystem is symbiosis with as vast an array of timestreams as possible is such a way that by super contextualizing calendars and counts, relationships of dominance and aggression between different living rythms can be mitigated, and reconfigured as working components of a singular temporal ecology. Buckminster Fuller's commendation not to Oppose forces, but to Use them, integrate them, and design superior systems that render problematic systems obsolete ''is the approach emulated here. First Ibisystem Count: Mercury The '''Mercury Count' is called the Thoth Count, and maps the 22 major arcana of the Tarot onto the 88 day orbit of Mercury. It subdivides into 4 months, attributed to Fire, Water, Air, and Earth. The Thoth years are counted in groups called Clusters, comprising four years. These in turn are considered as the Fire year, Water year, Air year, and Earth Year, respectively, of the cluster in question. The clusters are 352 days long, 13 days short of an earth year. The clusters are then arranged into a Set, comprising 9 clusters: 3 clusters considered as "ascending" (Beginning of Beginning, Middle of Beginning, End of Beginning), 3 clusters considered as "peaking" (Beginning of Middle, *Middle of Middle*, End of Middle), and three clusters considered as descending (Beginning of End, Middle of End, End of End). The nine clusters are arranged onto a magic square as follows: 2 9 4 7 5 3 6 1 8 A set is 36 Thoth Years in total, or 3168 days; approximately 120 days short of nine years.These sets are considered to be a sustained meditation on the birth, life, and death of an energy. The largest cycle of the Thoth Count is 4 sets back to back, assigned to the elements, fire, water, air and earth. The full Cycle ''of 144 years then is seen to generate an energy first under the aegis of "spirit" or Will (The fire Set), then under that of understanding or imagination (The water set), then under that of intellect or debate (The air set) then under that of material organization and consolidation (The earth set). While the full cycle is 34.69 earth years and comprises the fullest arc of the development, the elemental schema is present down to the level of the 22 day months of each year, and is constantly layering and reiterating it's structure. While structure on '''between' Mercurial years, from the clusters to the sets and cycles is referred to as Extra-Annual Structure, on the level of time internal to a single year, we speak of Intra-Annual Structures. While this holds true of all three counts, it is most pertinent with regards to the Thoth Count, considering the fact that it has the most complex Extra-Annual structure. The intra-annual structure of the Thoth count is as follows: eight, 11-day "weeks", across four two week "months". The days are assigned to the 22 major arcana of the Tarot, as adapted by the author into a glyphic form, called Zephyrish. More on this below. Each month has 11 "inhale days" and 11 "exhale days" so that the 4 months can be construed as four temporal breaths. Mercury's role in the Ibisystem is as hub, brain, or control panel. It can be imaged in several ways. To the left is a map, or counting board for the TC (Thoth Count) showing the year in 88 points (in 11 weeks), the Cluster in 4 concentric circles, and the Set in the 3x3 central square. As a Counting board, 3 counters are used: one to track Years, one Clusters, and one Sets. Current date is: TC:32/30, so, assuming a numbering of the points, circles and cells, a marker would be placed on the 8th cell, on the inner circle, and on the 30th point. Numbering of days begins at a chosen starting point, and numbering of cells follows magic "Lo Shu" square described above. This map is one option, which gives a global layout of the system up to the 36 year mark (one further marker of a different color, on the concentric rings, could be used to mark which of the four Sets of a Cycle is being tracked. Another visualization can help to contextualize the individual days themselves, which cycle through 22 specific symbols 4 times per year. These symbols are in the Hieroglyphic set of symbols called "Zephyrish". They have titles, as well as links to the "atu" of the Tarot. The following image can be used as a key to determine which symbol a given day is assigned to, and then that symbol, and it's accompanying prose can be found at Pymander's Portal . The Central image signifies "The Juggler", or weaver of timestreams. Second Ibisystem Count: Mars The Mars Count follows the orbit of Mars around the sun. Of the three counts, it is the only one with an uneven number of days: 687 earth days. As a result, unlike the Mercury and Venus counts, which are cyclical in their form, the image of the Mars Count will be focused on a single, central day, with symmetrical structures on either side. This gives it the form of a Tower, Wand, or even Hourglass or Winged Disk. The Mars count has both the longest year, and the most complex intra-annual structure. The breakdown is as follows 300 days + 40 days +7 days +40 days +300 days. This amounts to an Ascent-Peak-Descent dynamic, but within the span of a single year. In the winged-disk visualization, we see ten 10-pointed stars, three times in the left wing (upper, middle and lower outside feather), followed by 40 loci in the four inside feathers, then three loci in the wing-stem, and a central disk. The structure is perfectly symmetrical on the other side, givng us 687 loci: 3(100), 4(10), 3+1+3, 4(10), 3(100). An alternate counting board is as follows: Note that this diagram demonstrates the process of temporal focusing/distilation that the MC (mars count) effects. The 4x10 TOL is considered to be "yoked" to the already hyper-condensed (10(3(10)), TOL. The closer to the central 7 days, the more focused the "Timewand" of Mars becomes. The consciousness cultivated by the MC is thus distinct from that cultivated by the TC. Since the TC focuses on the paths, and weaving endlessly in and out of them, it creates a networking consciousness. The MC, in its unique capacity to hyper-focus the spheres into a point (or seven-fold "lamp") creates a Willing, or focusing consciousness. The MC also can be used to integrate the Enochian Aethers, as well as the Thelemic mythology of the "Hive of co-ordinated Wills into the Ibisystem. The key to this is to model the 300 day period as a Hexagonal Ziggurat, or step pyramid of 10 steps. Each hexagonal "step" is construed as a "honeycomb" of 30 points arranged into a mathematically "magic" figure: The numbers 1-30 designate the Enochian Aires, LIL-TEX, arranged into a honeycomb of 9 cells. The numeric arrangement is such that each hexagon is valued at 93. The first 300 day period maps the Aires from 30-1, in an ascent, and does so ten times, once per sephiroth (from Malkuth to Kether), the 87 day period focuses on other structures (to be detailed later, and including a central, octagonal shaft running up through the centre of the hive, as well as a 7-point "cubic" lamp at the apex). The second 300 day period Maps the Aires 1-30 in a descent through the ten steps/sephiroth (from Kether to Malkuth). This form of the Mars Count in it's totality is sometimes called "The Lighthouse Model". In the running analogy of the Ibisystem with a ship, we consider the Mars count to be the Hull, or protective shell, in contradistinction to the Thoth Count, which represents the computer. Third Ibisystem Count: Venus Of the three counts, the only one with a cycle significantly displaced from the earth day is Venus. The Venus year runs a total of 224.7 days. It is both the simplest of the three counts (intra and extra-annua lly), and also the most valuable. It performs a vital function: it integrates both the spheres AND the paths, and does so in a way that stabilizes a 7 day week. In this way, it allows the ibisystem to become commensurable with other counts running a 7 day week. Bothe the TC and the MC use cycles that generate a considerable gap between the mainstream solar and lunar measures of time, and their own patternings. As such, on their own they are somewhat unbalancing. Venus is the elegant third count which packages all of the cycles into an image of time which follows a consistent, 7 day rhythm. In the Spaceship analogy, Venus is the Life-Support System The basic form of the VC is 7 day weeks, starting on Gregorian Thursdays, and running to Wednesdays. There are three main ways of modelling the VC: the Tree Model, the Wheel Model, and the Star Model. On the right is a modeling for the Venus Count which depicts it as the Qabalistic Tree of Life. The greyscale 7-fold stars indicate the 32 (intra-annual) weeks of the count, the 10-fold star indicates the 10 year (extra-annual) cycle, and the colored 7-fold star indicates the "leap week" which is added after a cycle of 10 years is complete. An equally valid alternative to the tree Model is the Wheel Model. In this visualization the 32 weeks of the year are organized into 8 Months of 28 days: These are ordered on an 8-spoked wheel, in reference to the Bagua Compass of Taoist Thought, and the "Noble 8 Fold Path" of Buddhism. One of these may be visualized in each of the 10 sephiroth over a period of 10 Venus years, with a final 7 day week symbolizing the form of the week itself (and recalling the central 7 days of the MC), occuring outside of the Wheel as such. Perhaps one ideal model to hold the 7-day beat, both the leap-week, the central mars week, and the standard week, is the third form of the Venus Count: the Star Visualization. Although not a counting board as such, it is important to know that the 32-fold structure can easily be assembled into a stelated octahedron, or Merkabah. Ibisystem as Temporal Synthesis The three counts are deeply intertwined, much like the lemniscating vectors of a juggler's weave. The three standard counting boards present three modes of visualizing the counts that can be integrated into the Caduceus-Model of the Ibisystem. This is a beautiful mode of visualizing the system, but not the only one. As previously noted, the Spaceship Analogy models the Thoth as Computer, the Mars as Hull, and the Venus as life support. An alternative, body-model, could depict the Thoth Count as Brain, the Mars Count as Muscle, and Skin, and the venus Count as Organs and Bones. A Thelemic interpretation might assign the TC to *LAW*, the MC to *WILL*, and the VC to *LOVE*. Ibisystem, Multi-Calendrics, and the Topology of Becoming. The design and discovery of the Ibisystem along with it's consequent structures entails a re-envisioning of our human relationship to time, vis-a-vis it's coding or lack thereof. (more later) Mapping various esoteric systems to the Ibisystem and the Time Torus. Ibisystem: Appended Informations Authors and Developers: Significant contributors to the Ibisystem at this time include Peter H Duchemin, who designed and implemented the calendars, Joshua Tacoma, who developed the Daycounter Software with the capacity to track them alongside other world calendars, and Cassie Thornton, who suggested the concept of a Master-Calendar. Michael Sharpe, Nadya Bell, and Eric Sizemore also were instrumental in testing the design through directed meditation. Ibisystem Resources: Yellowseed Daycounter . Josh Tacoma's tracking software which includes the Thoth, Mars, and Venus Counts. Compare them with the Gregorian, Julian Day. Badi, Mayan Longcount and Dreamspell calendars. Pymander's Portal . At the moment, PP contains a visualizer and mnemonic for the 22 days of the Thoth count. Facility with the system is assumed, and no instructions are given. A fun diversion. The Sometimes Club . A Facebook gathering place for calendrical theorists, timelords and magickians.